love is
by sWeeTcoUpLes
Summary: I had three friends. Sasuke, Ino, Sakura.Sasuke was chased by all the girls in our high school. Ino was one of those popular girls. Cheerleader, sexy, and stylish. Sakura was just one of those plain and average girls... sasusaku


Love Is... 

I had three friends. Sasuke, Ino, Sakura.  
Sasuke was chased by all the girls in our high school. Ino was one of those popular girls. Cheerleader, sexy, and stylish. Sakura was just one of those plain and average girls. Ino and Sakura were both totally crazy and wacko over Sasuke. Ino didn't have to do anything to attract Sasuke. For she was already attractive enough. Sakura on the other hand, showered Sasuke which love and care. Sakura wasn't ugly at all. In fact, she looked sweet and pleasant. But she wasn't a cheerleader, she didn't were spaghetti-straps or tubes. So like everyone expected, Sasuke chose Ino. For Sakura was just one ordinary and plain girl.  
While Ino was labeled as the cool and attractive type.

Sasuke always insulted Sakura. Telling her what a 'Plain Jane' she was. And how dumb she looked. Which obviously made Sakura feel so hurt and useless. That's life. Sakura never gave up though. She wanted to prove something to Sasuke.  
She wanted to prove that looks aren't everything. She studied hard, really hard. She became the top girl, and all the guys who once ignored her, chased her.

But she never forgot Sasuke. Everyday, she put a red rose in Sasuke's locker. Always with the same words. 'I care for you, and I always will' Because she knew that Sasuke was facing a hard time. Sasuke began to realize. How dumb he had been. His beloved girlfriend, Ino. Was flirting with other guys. He regretted for choosing the wrong girl.

Ino broke up with Sasuke later. For she had found a wealthier guy. Sasuke felt so cheated, stupid and dumb. He went to look for Sakura. He knelt on his knees, and said. "Sakura, please forgive me. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sakura rejected him, much to everyone's surprise. She only uttered these words.  
"You've suffered a great loss, so I don't want you to face another one"

Sasuke felt disappointed. He didn't understand a word that she said to him. But they became good friends. Did everything together. Sasuke began to change into someone better. Because Sakura showered him with the love he never experienced before. His ex-girlfriends had never treated him that way. They just accepted him for his looks. But Sakura accepted him for himself . She changed him. Sakura continued putting a red rose into his locker everyday. With the same words. She never forgot.

One day, Sakura didn't turn up in school. She didn't come for a week. At first, Sasuke thought that she was on a vacation with her family. Because she told him that she would be going Hawaii with them. But one day. He received a call from the General Hospital. Saying that Sakura was about to die. She had been suffering from cancer. But Sakura forbade them from telling him. Because she didn't want Sasuke to worry about her. But now that she was about to die. She wanted to see Sasuke for the last time. Sasuke rushed to the hospital. When he saw how weak Sakura was. Tears began rushing down his cheeks. He whispered. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you hide this from me?" She looked at him . And smiled weakly at him.

"When I said that I didn't want you to suffer from facing another loss, I meant this. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I wanted to spend my last days with you cheerfully." Sasuke looked at her. "You can't leave me!" he said. "What will I be without you?" "You'll be who you are now. I will always be there by your side. Never forget that. Cherish those times. Live life happily. And one more thing."

"Yes?" "I love you" And she died. Sasuke screamed. He still couldn't accept Sakura's death. He had only spent a month with Sakura. A month. But Sakura changed his life in a way. A way that no one could ever explain. He regretted. But he knew that Sakura would always be keeping an eye on him from Heaven.  
Sometimes We just don't appreciate those people who really care for us. Until they leave us. Until we lose them. Then we regret. Outer beauty doesn't matter; it's the inner one that counts. It's better to tell someone how much you love them. Rather than to not tell them and lose them without telling them. You'll regret Love is. When we fight till the very last minute. Just to show and tell someone how much we love them.

I hope you enjoyed and learned a valuable lesson…. Hahaha… well please try to review…. :D


End file.
